


Predators vs Aliens (B.A.P)

by revolution_BAP



Category: B.A.P, Predators (2010)
Genre: B.A.P (aliens) on Predator planet, Fanart, Human Hunting, Other, Predators - Freeform, predator the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Six males appear in an unidentified jungle, they are murderers and otherwise undesirable people. They find that they have been abducted and placed on a planet which acts as a game reserve for two warring tribes of extraterrestrial killers, and actively look for a way to return to Earth.





	1. We were chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all land on this jungle, five dangerous men and one innocent who doesn't fit in. They try to find out where are they and who is after them.

When Himchan woke up he was falling, he started moving his hands trying to find something to hold on, he tried to open his eyes but the force of the air was making it difficult. He started panicking and suddenly his breath was cut when he noticed the ground and the trees he was approaching with great force. Suddenly a red light started loading on a device placed on his clothes on his chest area. He started pushing the button in the middle of the device but nothing happend, he was getting closer to the trees so he kept pressing the button but losing his focus this time. His body changed angle when the button worked and the parachute opened. His eyes now focused under his feet, he was already approaching the long trees and he kept falling due to late open of the parachute. Branches were scratching his forearms that he used to protect himself, as he kept falling and covering himself the parachute got stuck on a thick branch and because of the force the laces were cut and his body crashed on the ground, blood coming out of his nose and pain running his body which had the result of him fainting. When he woke up he was laying on his right, he felt like his heart stopped beating, he started breathing heavily and tried to lay on his back to take a breath, he then tried to get up as fast as possible. As he was getting up he clenched his teeth from the pain on his body and the noise of bones going back to their place was heard, he started breathing again while looking around. He was in a jungle that looked to have no way out, he checked himself, he was armored with heavy weapons, bombs, knives and a shield. He held the shotgun, AA 12, in his hands and after taking a deep breath he started to walk. Before managing to move someone landed in front of him with a parachute, he didn't have a good landing but it was sure better than his. The guy stood up fast and aimed at Himchan with two guns before he had time to take his own guns out. The guy started swearing at him and checking the place with his eyes, he was wearing black clothes and he seemed to be losing his temper, Himchan knew he would shoot him in seconds:  
-Calm down  
-Damn you!!  
-Calm down  
-Damn...  
suddenly a man crashed on the ground between them, his bones all broke since his parachute didn't open. The two of them looked at him and then the sky at the same time. Then someone opened fire towards both of them, they run and hid behind a fallen tree trunk and the bushes around it were also covering them. The guy stayed there covering himself not to get shot while Himchan run from the other side while leaning, the shooter stopped when he run out of bullets and before managing to take new bullets out he had a gun pointing at him behind his head, he froze:  
-Stop shooting, we didn't bring you here. We are like you.  
-How do i know that??  
-Because you would be dead right now.  
said Himchan and took his gun away from that person who looked young while the other guy approached them:  
-What's your name?  
asked the guy that had just opened fire towards Himchan and the guy with the two guns:  
-I'm Yoo Youngjae  
said the owner of the two guns:  
-Choi Junhong, soldier front line. But you can call me Zelo. What's your position?  
-I'm enforcer of drug cartel.  
-And you?  
asked Zelo shocked from Youngjae's answer while waving his head towards Himchan but he was ignored, Himchan kept looking around and his eyes stopped when he saw a man pointing a gun at them but hadn't shoot even if he had the time:  
-Ask him.  
said Himchan without taking his eyes off that person. Both Zelo and Youngjae looked at him only with their eyes and got in defense position before starting approaching that person. When they got closer, Zelo was the first to ask:  
-Who are you?  
-...I'm Bang Yongguk. Mafia leader.  
his words and deep voice made both of the men straighten slowly while Zelo jumped up his eyebrows, Himchan on the other hand smirked:  
-Kim Himchan, mercenary.  
Yongguk kept the same dangerous look while Zelo and Youngjae turned their heads towards Himchan who hadn't revealed his name to them. Suddenly they heard a screaming catching all four men's attention, they silently walked towards the screams ready to face anyone. They suddenly stopped and decided not to walk any forward after seeing the guy that was stuck on a long tree with his one leg trapped in the parachute and face looking the ground that had a long distance from him which would end up deadly if he keeps moving. Under him was a pond and next to the pond was a guy looking at him in prisoner's clothes. The guy in the prisoner's clothes, whose hands were full in tattoos, seemed to enjoy seeing that guy hanging from that tree:  
-Hey babe, you stuck on a tree?  
-Hey!!! Hey, yes!!! Help me get the hell down.  
suddenly there was a shooting at the branch resulting it to break and the hanging guy to fall in the water, the prisoner jumped in his place not expecting the loud sound. It was Himchan and all three men around him turned their heads slowly to look at him since they were supposed to be hiding:  
-What the HELL is wrong with you people?!!!!  
said the prisoner and placed his hand on his heart before looking down to calm himself, Himchan then noticed he had two stars tattooed on his neck which only mafias had. The guy in the water screamed getting the attention and fought to get out, when he stood he realised the pond was small so he pouted and got out, the prisoner chuckled:  
-What's your name sweetie?  
-I'm Jung Daehyun, I'm a doctor.  
said Daehyun while opening his eyes cutely and pushing his puffy lips forward. The prisoner chuckled again:  
-I'm Moon Jongup, i don't know what the hell I'm doing here but i was supposed to be executed two days ago.  
this shocked everyone:  
-...so this is hell?  
asked Youngjae in a strict tone while feeling confused:  
-And why the hell you need a parachute to get in hell?!  
said Himchan and started walking away:  
-Hey!! Where are you going?  
asked Yongguk making Himchan stop and turn around only to ignore and keep walking again:  
-Hey!!! We are a team. We need to stick together.  
-I'm not a team with anyone!!! And if you want us to stick together then you should all follow me.  
said Himchan before walking away, everyone listened to him and after looking at each other in agreement they followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to be as close as possible to Predators (2010) movie but not copy it exactly. All six members of B.A.P are from SKYDIVE and Predators from Predators(2010)


	2. We need a new plan

As they were walking, trying to find a way out, Yongguk suddenly stopped and looked on his right. All of them turned to look at him and seeing how shocked he was they turned to look at what he was looking. It wasn't clear what was behind those trees so they approached only to find a statue with unfamiliar symbols and an edge at its end, at the base of it were many skulls placed together. They tried to figure out what it could be offering many ideas, Youngjae said maybe the skulls are a symbol of trophy, but they didn't end up in any clear answer or agreement. They kept walking, not wanting to waist more time in this jungle. While walking, Zelo noticed a plant that caught his attention, he thought it was like a mouth and got the urge to touch it. As he was about to put his finger between what looked like the 'teeth' on the plant and see what happens, he was stopped by Daehyun:  
-Hey! I wouldn't do that, it's poisonous.  
said Daehyun while taking out a scalpel and proceeded to cut it, poison coming out of the plant:  
-Thank you hyung.  
said Zelo and walked away, Yongguk was behind them checking if everything is ok before walking with them. They were getting close to large rocky ponds where they decided to sit for a while. They all sat separately but Yongguk decided to approach Himchan. He tried to open a small conversation to approach the other, to get to know him a little and check how dangerous the other can be. Himchan wouldn't let that happen so he got up but before he had time to walk any further, Yongguk spoke in his deep heavy voice:  
-Wanna see something really messed up?  
this made Himchan turn around towards him, Yongguk took a leaf and placed it in the pond and it started rotating, this made Himchan lose his mind:  
-Nothing is going well. The sun too...  
-What about the sun?  
-It hasn't moved since he got here.  
shock was clear on Yongguk's face who now started looking around before turning his attention to Himchan again:  
-...So what do you think is really happening here?  
-What do i think?  
said Himchan and breathed out, he sat down again before turning his head to look all the others:  
-Junhong, soldier front line. Youngjae, drug cartel enforcer. Jongup, F.B.I's most wanted. And him, Daehyun...he doesn't fit in...i'd say we were chosen.  
said Himchan and got up to keep walking, Yongguk quickly got up too. They all followed, Himchan was in front of them, holding a knife in his hand to cut all the large plants that were blocking their way. Suddenly he noticed a steel container in front of them which was open but they weren't able to see what was inside since the parachute, that had fallen on it, was covering it. Yongguk approached it slowly and used the edge of his gun to quickly uncover the container and take attack position. There was nothing certain inside, only something that fell out of the container and looked like a rotten skin. Then Jongup looked up and his eyes widen from what he saw:  
-Oh damn.  
everyone looked up, there were many other containers that were caught on tree branches and some new were now falling with a parachute around them. The jungle had started to become more and more complicating. They were more alert now, Youngjae was looking around carefully and his eyes fell on the long trees so he wasn't looking in front of him which had the result of him falling. Jongup chuckled ironically but then they noticed Youngjae had fallen in a trap, there was a rope covered with leaves. Suddenly a thick tree trunk was pulled up and a second one was about to hit Jongup but he quickly fell down, as the truck was moving forward with great force it was about to crash the others but they quickly turned around, Zelo pushed Daehyun away and then all fell down. Then edgy carved wood that looked sharp as knives started falling, the first fell next to Yongguk's leg which alerted everyone even more and they started to run, as they were running Youngjae fell on the side and in front of was a small wooden wall like with the same sharp wood, he held his breath, it was about to close him and pierce him fully but he managed to avoid it by rolling quickly on the side. As Yongguk was running he didn't notice the trap on the ground which was covered with leaves and he fell in the hole but managed to hold before falling completely, he was struggling to hold tight, he then turned his head down to see what was under him in the hole, it was full of sharp woods like the ones that were falling on them but much longers and thicker. Himchan noticed that Yongguk was in trouble and he seemed to be losing his strength, he didn't want it but he returned and run towards him to catch him before falling and pulled him out. Then they quickly got up knowing that the one who set this up would have heard them, they sat one behind the other touching their backs and aiming around but Yongguk stopped aiming when he saw a man. It was a dead man, he had a hole on his chest and Daehyun told them he looks to be two weeks dead. Zelo said he must have taken position here, shooting at all directions, he then proceeded to take a notebook out of the dead man's clothing, it said United States forces. Himchan said he must have be after something bigger than them, something that could do the hole in the chest of them man which seemed to be like burnt out. Himchan then kept walking and everyone followed except Youngjae who got his attention on a long tree above, he felt like something was there and he felt hate and danger from whatever was there and towards himself. He then turned away to keep walking and noticed Yongguk had stopped to wait for him. And the worst came, they were approaching a cliff and above in the sky they could see many planets, Earth was one of them too. Jongup covered his mouth not to let any sound escape from his mouth, he was losing his mind completely and everyone seemed to be shocked and disappointed, losing their hope of leaving this jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is difficult to give all the objects descriptions but i found as many words as possible to make everything clear and imaginable. I hope you like it


	3. This planet is a game preserve

They were all standing still looking at the shocking view, Youngjae was blinking fast hoping this is just an imagination, Jongup was the one who couldn't bear it at all, everyone was shocked even Himchan who was trying to show his toughest side. As they started walking, the jungle seemed even more dangerous knowing that they should face any danger and the fact that they didn't know the face of the one who brought them on this planet. As the were walking Jongup asked Himchan where were they going and Himchan said that someone made sure to lead them on this rock so there must be a way off it. Suddenly a flying object passed above them and all leaned down a little as reaction on the sudden event, it seemed to be steel and had the shape of bird except the head that was missing and something that looked like a camera was there but they weren't able to see it clearly since it flew away fast. Jongup took out a small knife but soon burst in anger:  
-Hey you know what, f it!!! I want a real gun!!  
he then turned his attention towards Youngjae and approached him:  
-Come on Youngjae, you got two freaking guns, give me one.  
as he was getting closer, Youngjae aimed at him which made him stop. He then turned his attention towards Zelo:  
-Come on boy, you got a big freaking gun, someone give me a gun!  
He then took the knife and run close to Yongguk, he placed his left hand behind his head and put the knife he had in his right hand on Yongguk's neck to threaten him:  
-Give me a gun...  
he said in a low tone to sound dangerous but Himchan preparing to pull the trigger of the gun he aimed at his back, made him stop. But he still didn't let his hold on Yongguk's neck, keeping the knife on it but without cutting him. Then Himchan placed his gun under Jongup's jaw, that was the moment when Yongguk spoke:  
-I am willing to die...are you?  
suddenly they heard a growl, this made Jongup let go of Yongguk and all turned around to see what it is. Something was running towards them but they couldn't see what due to the long grasses, when it got closer and appeared in front of them while running really fast towards them, they saw it. It was an animal like creature with long horns from above his head and reaching till in front of its face, it had a slight green and pale color and long teeth, while they couldn't see its eyes. They all opened fire, except Jongup who was covering his ears and Daehyun who also had no gun. They managed to kill it only when it had got closer and had received many shots, but then four more jumped out and run towards them. Jongup screamed and tried to run away, the rest kept shooting but when a fifth one appeared, Daehyun also decided to run. Youngjae's both guns run out of bullets so he took out his one handgun he had left, Yongguk was about to fill his gun with bullets again but heard Daehyun screaming for help, he turned around to see the creature was approaching him . Daehyun tripped on a fallen branch and the creature was approaching him so he crawled away, hearing it's noise he turned to see how close the creature was. It made an attempt to jump on Daehyun, who let out a scream, but then the creature was shot in the head by Yongguk. As Jongup was running a creature jumped on him and both fell on the ground with the creature above him. Jongup tilted his head back revealing his tattooed neck in an attempt to hold his face away from the creature and screamed for help. Since no one could hear him he grabbed a horn of the thing with his left hand and stabbed its neck with the knife in his right hand, while swearing at it. It wasn't working, but then Yongguk approached them from the right and shot the creature. Himchan also run out of bullets so he took his knife out, and when a creature tried to jump on him, he avoided it and quickly cut its head with a sudden but strong move. Yongguk run towards Daehyun again and seeing one more of them approaching him, he helped him climb on a tree. He was about to shoot the thing but gun out of bullets, he took out his second handgun which didn't seem to make any damage to it and when he saw it was getting closer, he had no choice but to put the gun on his head, better die from his own hands than by the enemy. As he was about to pull the trigger and blow his head up , Daehyun screamed 'no'. Then a whistle was heard and the creature stopped, it let out a growl and left. They were all caught off guard, not expecting this to happen or end like this. Zelo grabbed one of the dead creatures by the leg and bragged it to the rest on the team so they could check what it is. Yongguk told them that they were called by a whistle while Himchan seemed to lose his patience and told everyone to reload their guns. Daehyun asked for clear answers and Himchan told him that the planet is a game preserve and that they are being the game, this left Daehyun with a bigger disappointment:  
-They sent their dogs, we used all of our weapons. They set us apart and watched us, they were testing us.  
-How do you know?  
asked Yongguk and looked confused by Himchan knowing everything:  
-Because...that's what i would do.  
said Himchan and prepared his gun before starting to walk away but was stopped by Zelo:  
-Wait...someone is missing.  
suddenly a heavy voice of someone calling for help was heard, the voiced showed the pain the screaming one was in. They followed the voice and found Youngjae sitting on the grass, he had his back turned to them, his head was lowered and he kept calling for help but the words where coming long lasting from the pain and the strength he needed to put to talk. Yongguk was about to walk towards him but was blocked by Himchan who placed a hand in font of his chest to stop him, making Yongguk angry:  
-It's a trap.  
said Himchan, he proceeded to take a stone from the ground and threw it close to Youngjae. Then a system was triggered and a knife like object, that was hidden in the grass, turned the stone into small pieces. They all took attack positions:  
-F me.  
said Daehyun after seeing the well set and hidden trap. Yongguk then tried to breathe while trying to tell everyone what was happening:  
-Wund one man , make him suffer, make him bleed . Then make him call for help, and you set a trap and kill those who come...i know because i've done this.  
hearing him, Jongup said it would be better to let Youngjae behind and keep walking not to lose time or else the one that was behind them would find them. Himchan agreed and told Yongguk to relieve him but Yongguk said he can't , so Himchan walked away telling him it's up to him and left him behind. Yongguk was left alone with Youngjae who was suffering but couldn't be saved. He made his heart stone and shot Youngjae in the head, he then lowered his head and turned to leave but was shocked to hear Youngjae call for help one more time. Yongguk's heart stopped beating, he looked at Youngjae who hadn't changed position and understood there was something else. He then looked around knowing the one behind this must be close before running towards the others.


	4. This Is What It Looks Like

They kept walking until Himchan kneeled checking the slightly muddy ground. They all stopped and looked at him in curiosity except Zelo who approached him. Himchan turned to look at them all:  
-This is its planet, its jungle, its game, and there are rules. We run...we die.  
he then showed them the dog tracks, they would follow them and see where it stops. They kept walking and Zelo had his gun ready, holding Himchan back in case of any attack. After getting deeper into the jungle, Himchan noticed something behind the trees in fron of them. As they got closer they saw the tracks stopped there and that was the moment shock hit them all. In that area they saw those dogs hanged up and torn off their skins, as they kept entering the area and checking around they saw skulls that looked like they belonged to human. In the center of the area fire was lighted, human spine bones hanging next to it and that was the moment Jongup spoke while looking at the dead dogs:  
-Looks like we are not the only thing being hunted.  
as they kept checking Zelo stopped and looked on his right where a not so small rock was and blood was giving it red color, this made him more stressed if it was possible to be more stressed than what he already was, he then covered his nose from the smell coming out of it. Jongup then turned his attention to Daehyun who was the most innocent one, he smirked seeing his big eyes full of fear:  
-You afraid pretty?  
this made Daehyun stop looking around and turn his face towards Jongup who was in front of him just few steps away, he pushed his big lips forward and pouted making Jongup chuckle and keep checking around. Zelo was the first one to stop walking, everyone looked to see what made him stop which made them stop too after seeing it. It was something big, more than two meters, it had human body shape with muscles and was tied on one of those unknown statues they had found before. It had long and thick hair like cables coming out of the sides of it's head, saliva falling from it's mouth , it's face wasn't clear since it had it lowered, maybe it was sleeping. All of them were analyzing it with wide eyes, their hearts were beating faster and they were in ready position for anything that would happen. Yongguk was the one to take step forward, while wiping his sweat away, and approach it to see it's face clearly. After getting close enough, he brought his gun up proceeding to wake it up and everyone waited him to do it not taking their eyes off him and the thing in front of him. Once Yongguk slightly touched, it woke up making everyone take some steps back while letting out a noise of fear. The thing was also letting out noises that couldn't be described with words what they looked like , it had few but thick hair on the area where the eyebrows are, it's eyes were darkened around and the teeth were around its mouth stretching when letting out the inhumanish noises. All of them aimed at it no matter how scare they were, except Jongup:  
-F!!!! What the F is this thing?  
then Zelo said while upset that they should leave but Daehyun spoke:  
-Where's Himchan??  
this let them all down, turning to check where he is instead of leaving while the thing was now making a clicking sound:  
-It's here  
said Yongguk and when they all looked at him they saw his heart getting pierced, suddenly two arrows from the ground came out hitting Yongguk's back and piercing through until they came out of his chest and slightly raising his body off the ground. Yongguk screamed in pain and because of his body nerves and the will to fight these last moments he pulled the trigger and kept shooting, only these bullets to hit the ground since he had no power to raise his hand up before stopping to breathe. Suddenly Himchan came out from behind some trees and started shooting the air next to them, in their surprise the bullets seemed to hit something that was letting noises of pain but they couldn't see what it was, it was invisible. Himchan then noticed yellow eye like shape lights appear in the air in front of him, he knew the others didn't notice so he stopped shooting and turned his head towards them and screamed them to run. He then kept shooting until everyone leaves, except Zelo who also opened fire in the air at the direction he was sure something was there and he heard a growl coming out of that area, he had hit it. Then they all turned to shoot while running, some of the bullets also hitting the tied up thing. Suddenly a lighting, coming out of the direction they heard the growl, hitting Zelo's gun and melting it. Zelo fell down but quickly got back up now that he didn't have a gun , he started running breathless and noticed the laser guns have to get better aim, was now on his back. He started running faster and tried to turn to avoid getting killed, that was the moment another lighting, like the one that melted his gun, hit the ground behind his back. He tried to lean his head down during those shooting and not stop running, he was approaching the rest men and saw Jongup tripping over a tree branch so he helped him quickly while approaching him and kept running. They were all running at Himchan's direction and suddenly they all started falling, there was a cliff. They were rolling because of the force and the shape of the cliff, hitting their heads down then their legs and again until the cliff ended and they started falling again. They all looked down screaming and hoping they weren't approaching rocks and for their luck, waterfall was under them. They fell in, they were all screaming until water hit their faces shutting their screams. They quickly got on the surface of the water to catch their breaths and looked around before swimming out of it.


	5. We Will Go After Them

They swam out of the water into the cave in front of them, under the surface from where they fell from. They sat on the small rocks inside the cave trying to catch their breaths, that was the moment Zelo approached Himchan and punched him in the jaw. Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes not expecting or knowing why did he do this:  
-This is for hiding and letting us alone with that thing  
-...I needed to know what we are dealing with and now we do...what about you?  
-What about me?  
-You know what it is, right? I saw how you looked at it.  
-I don't know what you are talking about...  
-Of course you do Zelo.  
said Himchan angrily and approached Zelo standing really close to his face, Zelo changed his also angry expression to a calm one and sat on the rock behind him:  
-We don't have a name for them. In Guatemala, same case was reported. Six men died, only one survied. He described what killed the men, the thing on the totem. It wears some kind of camouflage making it almost invisible in our eyes. It can even see in red with the mask. That's how you beat it.  
-Whatever it is, wherever they are from...we will kill them. I have a plan , but i'm gonna need you all in this one.  
said Himchan after carefully listening to Zelo like everyone did. They went to follow the plan, they hid between long plants that were surrounding them. Daehyun was sitting next to Jongup on whose face a smirk seemed to grow before he speaks:  
-When i get out, i'm gonna do so even more illegal actions, i'm gonna get some nice old men in my hands and give them a hard beatdwon until they can't remember their names, but only the ones that have been naughty.  
said Jongup and started laughing, Daehyun felt scared so he got away from Jongup and approached Zelo who seemed to be listening:  
-Better stay away from him, don't want to see him lose his mind while being around him.  
said Zelo silently while looking forward, Daehyun nodded. Zelo then got up and to check a little but tried to stay away from Himchan, the second one noticed it so when they were closer he lowered his head and exhaled before speaking:  
-Still mad?  
-F you!  
Himchan wasn't allowing anyone to talk to him like that but this time he had no choice and he knew he was wrong. Suddenly they heard a noise coming out from somewhere but couldn't tell from where. So Himchan approached Daehyun and whispered:  
-I think i found something you could be usefull at.  
after listening to Himchan, Daehyun started running. He would let himself be seen to be hunted and then the rest would kill his hunter. He started running as fast as he could, hearing that indeed something was running after him and was approaching him really fast made him curse silently. He was running and Zelo got a good aim at the thing behind Daehyun who was now screaming to shoot since the thing was too close. Then Zelo pulled the trigger and the thing fell down, Daehyun stopped to breahe:  
-I hate you, all of you.  
he said in a tone that sounded still cute making Jongup chuckle. They got closer to check the thing, it looked nothing like the thing on the totem but still didn't make any sense. They cheered that they killed it and Zelo turned to look at them, it was clear on his face that something was wrong which made everyone stop cheering and look at him:  
-...I missed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost at it's end. I hope you like it and thank you to those who read it :)


	6. Survival

As they kept walking they noticed that above a cliff was a huge machine like, they understood it was a spaceship that had crashed on the mountain. They climbed there and without thinking much, Himchan entered inside from the hole under it, the restlooked at each other but entered too. Inside there was nothing except some mechanism that didn't seem to work. They looked around to search more but found nothing, Himchan then turned towards them:  
-It's already getting dark, we can hide and sleep here and in the morning fight those...things.  
said Himchan serioulsy but silently, Zelo then approached him fast almost jumping a step forward:  
-What if we get visited when sleeping?  
-I'll try not to sleep, after someone of you sleeps at least three hours i'll wake him up and sleep as we're beingwatched by that someone.  
-...alright i'll do it, i'll sleep for three hours and wake me up so you can sleep and i'll watch.  
-Fine.  
said Himchan and proceeded to sit in a corner and watch the whole place. Everyone looked at each other and tried to find a place to sleep. As they were sleeping, Himchan was also really tired and couldn't hold his eyes open, so he also fell asleep. They were sleeping, they needed it so they could gain strength again and think more clearly. Suddenly there was a banging on the steel door. They all woke up almost jumping up, their heads hurt from the way they woke up. They looked at Himchan who wad fallen asleep and was now feeling ashamed, there was another banging on the door and when they looked at it they saw shapes on fists on it which took their breaths, it must be something really strong they all thought. The bangings stopped which surprised them all,Himchan looked at everyone and then at the door and approached to check. He carefully checked and when he saw nothing he motioned his head so all of them would get out before it comesback, whatever it was. As they were walking the dark hall of the, Zelo looked around him and then he noticed he had fallen behind. He looked around him and screamed for the rest to hear him and that was the moment he heard a clicking noise. He hitched and turned to look behind him but could see nothing in the darkness, he tried talking but got no answer only silence was around him. He tried to walk faster towards where he thought was the way out, where he would meet the rest. Suddenly he heard heavy steps approaching him, he froze with his eyes wide open. He slowly turned around but could still see nothing, he wiped his sweat away and tried to aim with his gun in the direction in front of him, from where he thought the sound came from. He hesitantly pulled the trigger and the bullet passed next to something that he only slightly notice had a shape of an arm, a muscled arm. He opened his eyes wide in shock again and that was the moment the thing appeared, he tried to turn and run and he could hear heavy footsteps running towards him, the sound of the steps made Zelo even more afaraid. As he was running he saw the light coming out of an opening, he had found the way out. As he was running he opened his nuclear bomb and quickly got up, the bomb exploaded so when he got to the surface the flames reached out and up to the sky, so he didn't stop running away. He then noticed the rest who turned to look at him, Zelo was breathing heavily and laid down while trying to smile to them , happy he survived. He noticed the rest were serious and Daehyun was pale too, he frowned his eyebrows and looked in front of them to see what was there. Suddenly one of the things, the hunters, appear in front of them. It was huge and looked like the leader, it had a blck mask with golden jaw and teeth on it. It had much longer cabels and looked taller. It aimed at Himchan and the later closed his eyes to accept death since he couldn't escape anymore. Suddenly they heard a shooting and a growl, they saw Zelo shooting at the hunter and a green licquid came out of it:  
-RUNNN!!!  
screamed Zelo and shot again, the thing let again a growl and everyone started running. As they were running they could barely keep it up fast, they had to start to slow down, almost not feeling their legs. They approached an area full oflong grass that reached till their waists.As they were trying to keep running they noticed that Jongup stopped, everyone stopped and Zelo was the one to takea breath before talking:  
-What are you doing?  
-Keep going.  
-...are you sure?  
asked Zelo and jongup nodded positively, Daehyun frowned his eyebrows and made a step towards him:  
-Jongup...  
-Keep it up babe, i'll be fine.  
said Jongup and smirked, Daehyun pouted cutely before running, Himchan also nodded and kept running, Zelo took his long knife out and threw it towards him before running. Jongup picked it up and waited for the hunter to appear. It appeared at that moment, it was half sitting in front of him. It was different from the other, that one looked extremely angry and aggressiv while the one in front of him looked more muscular and strong. He took attack position with the knife and the thing in front of him got up and clentched it's fist, that was when the knife from the device around it's wrist came out. Jongup lost confuse for a while not expecting it but shook his head and tried to concentrate. Jonhup runned towards it to cut it and it also started running towards him. Jongup was the first to manage a deep cut on the creature earning a low growl from it. The second attack was against Jongup, the hunter managed to wund him on the back deeply tearing his clothing on that area, Jongup got rid of the upper part of his clothes revealing his also muscular body. He laughed psychotically and made his attempt to hit the thing with all the power left in him, the thing also hit him at the same time. Jongup was wunded again but thins time it was deeper, he sarted to feel dizzy and breathing become even harder. He couldn't feel his legs, so he fell on the ground. Seconds later the thing followed, Jongup failed but took the hunter with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to kill the members, aish. Sorry to all the members i killed and i will kill.


	7. Crash

They kept walking faster this time, the had made much noise so those things prbably heard them. As they were passing through a small field , Jongup stopped making everyone also stop to look at him:  
-Keep walking  
everyone looked confused but soon they felt like they weren't alone so they nodded at him before walking away, except Daehyun who frowned:  
-Are you sure?  
-Don't worry pretty.  
said Jongup and Daehyun pouted before looking down, Himchan turned towards Jongup before leaving and threw a knife for him to catch. Jongup caught it and Himchan smirked, he patted Daehyun's shoulder as a sign to leave. Now Jongup was left alone with whatever was there, suddenly on the ground appeared one of those things, the hunters, it was half sitting , a thick steel mask that it had used to track their footsteps. It got up, Jongup could tell it was really tall around two meters and mascular. It had long dark nail like steel coming out of its fingers, it looked Jongup from head to toes and moved its head up and down, Jongup frowned his eyebrows he was surprised to see the thing showing human behavior. The creature suddenly leaned forward and growled loudly making Jongup's body move a little, he didn't expect it. They both aimed at each other and they fought, the creature was the first to wund Jongup on this back. Jongup took off his upper clothers to fight freely before attacking to get to wund the thing on the belly. The thing growled while Jongup was trying to keep his eyes open from the pain caused by the wund on his back. In their next attack the creature got a deep wund on Jongup's belly making him stop moving. Everything looked blur and it was getting harder for Jongup to breathe, he couldn't feel his legs and kneeled. As he fell on the ground with his eyes still open, the last thing he heard was the thing's body also falling after him, he went down but managed to take his enemy with him. As the other three were in the jungle, Himchan stopped and turned to look at Zelo and Daehyun, he then stopped his gaze on Daehyun and smirked coldly:  
-I think I know what you can do.  
said Himchan but was pushed back from Zelo:  
-I know what are you thinking about and it ain't happening, he's a human! How can you be like this?  
now they were touching foreheads ,Zelo was angry but Himchan chose not to lose his temper:  
-Fine! Follow me.  
said Himchan and kept went behind some bushes hat were next to them. He told Zelo and Daehyun about his new plan, it was dangerous and didn't guarantee any success but they had no choice. As the third Hunter was approaching the area they were hiding, it noticed a human laying face down on the ground making it confused. It took its knife out and approached the human, Daehyun, to pierce him through his heart to see if he is till alive or not and quickly finish him. It was about to pierce Daehyun someone shot it multiple times causing it to growl, Himchan kept shooting it and Daehyun got quickly up, Zelo was behind the thing shooting it. Daehyun was looking at the view in shock, his eyes wide open and that was the moment the idea came to him. Himchan turned towards Daehyun and saw him running away "coward" he thought to himself before fighting again the Hunter in front of him. Daehyun arrived at the Hunters place and gathered all his strength to approach the tied one, it wasn't looking at him and Daehyun knew it didn't believe Daehyun as a worthy existance. Daehyun started talking to it, saying he would set it free if it took him to the ship. He then took a deep breath and broke the chains around the thing with the spears that were behind the fire. The Hunter fell face down on the ground, Daehyun hitched he thought this was a wrong move to do. The Hunter then got up, it suddenly grabbed Daehyun around his neck and started slowly turning his head right and left checking him and growled lowly before pushing him back. It then proceeded to take its mask from the ground and wear it, it then triggered the mechanism on its hand and showed the spaceship's location. Then it charged the gun on its shoulder and that was the moment they saw Himchan and Zelo running towards them but freeze after seeing it. Behind them was the other Hunter that when it saw the thing was free growled and attacked it. Himchan and Zelo were confused why a Hunter would attack another Hunter but Daehyun pushed them to move towards the ship. They arrived in front of the ship and all three looked at it fully before entering it. The door suddenly closed and smoke started coming out of the devices in the room. They fainted, after many hours Himchan started to wake up:  
-Hello sir  
said the guy next to him, he looked around to see he was in the hospital and that was a doctor:  
-Don't worry, you are at a hospital. We found you and two other young boys on the field out of the city, a farmer called an ambulance. Now rest.  
after some days Himchan was feeling better, he went to check the rooms where the Zelo and Daehyun would be, they sat together and talked about what had happned and that if they hadn't killed at least one of the Hunters they would probably be still on that planet. They tried to stay in contact and share the secret no one would believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I love this move and B.A.P so I made a fic with both.I hope you liked it and i am really sorry to kill some members (this feels like SKYDIVE music video).


End file.
